


Along the Oregon Trail

by zerozaki_Zen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - The Oregon Trail, Arranged Marriage, Doctor Eren Yeager, Domestic Fluf, Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Fishing, Fluff, Hunting, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Eren Yeager, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Travel, Wagons, Wife!Levi, the Oregon Trail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: Life is tough. Being an Omega is tough. Being sold like a merchandize is worst and what else is more extreme than that? Traveling to Oregon is!Levi thought he passed all the hardships of life but...Dust, bears, snakes, rivers, the heat of the blazing sun, bandits! Starvation, exhaustion, God forsaken roads, and disease!!But one thing is as easy as pie. Falling for his new husband.Title change~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've been reading a lot of Oregon Trail based novels and this came to my mind.
> 
> Hope you like it~

"You look beautiful Levi," Kuchel kisses her son's forehead.

Levi knew his mother is against this but what will his mother can do? They're both Omegas and Omegas are just for breeding and was treated like objects. They are the lowest of the low, Kuchel was lucky to marry a rich merchant. Levi's father treats his mother like a doll, he brings her on parties wearing beautiful dresses and jewelry to show their family's wealth. But that's all the man did, nothing more. Levi barely sees his parents together.

If Levi is an Alpha he will likely take over his father business in Independence but he was presented as an Omega at the age of 18 and his father instantly arrange him to marry a stranger.

Levi never met his faïence, after his first heat he is going to get married the following day. And that day is now.

"Oh, your hands are cold." Kuchel took off his hands and blew hot air on it.

Levi is trembling on where he stands. He is wearing his mother's wedding dress, it only took a few adjustments to make it fit on him, if only his hair is not on an undercut he'll look exactly like his mother.

"M-Mom, I don't like this..." Levi croak. He knew that this will happen even if he was presented as a Beta but an Omega? It only makes matters worst.

"I'm sorry honey... There is nothing we can do..." Kuchle rests her forehead on her son. "But I can assure you, Mr. Yeager is a nice person."

"Yeager?" Levi tries to pronounce. That will be his last name after the ceremony.

"Yes, and he will take good care of you. Well, because he is a doctor." Kuchel chuckles. She reaches for the Vail and flips it, shading Levi's face also to symbolizes her son's purity.

But it didn't stop Levi from his trembling. Levi was about to say something when a maid came in and informs them to get ready. Levi paled instantly knowing that there is no backing out now.

"Come on, baby. Your father will walk you to the altar." Kuchel kissed him again.

*****

His father didn't say a word to him while they walk on the aisle. Levi felt like fainting, all eyes were on him and they don't look happy at all. Most of them were his father's business partners.

"What a waste, the boy is an Omega."

Levi heard it clearly but his father didn't react to it. Perhaps the man is thinking the same thing. He felt like crying, not because it was his wedding but the disappointment he did for his family and his father will never talk to him again.

Walking down the aisle is like torture, he tried to ignore all the voices around him. But on the other side of the church were full of cheery gossips.

"A virgin male Omega, Eren is so lucky."

"And pretty, he's a fine addition to the family."

Those must have been his husband's side of the guest. They all look at Levi like he was a fine gem to be sold to the most deserving person in the room.

Levi ignores them as well, eyes fixed on the floor as they continue to walk. When they stop, Levi never dares to look up.

"Sir, I promise to take care of your son, no matter what he is my top priority."

Levi hears his husband vows on his father. It felt nice to hear it but Levi kept his head down.

"As you wish," his father said before handling him to his husband to be.

Levi slowly lifts his head.

"Hi," his husband greeted with a smile.

Levi stared at him. He expected to get married to a middle-aged man based on his profession. Studying medicines will take years but his husband looked like 20. He had this boyish look that matches well with his bright smile. He had chocolate hair that brushed up to complete his formal look. And those eyes are breathtaking, his tan skin makes his eye color pops up. Is Levi really going to marry a guy this hot?!

Realizing that his father left him and took his seat already, Levi quickly stands next to his Alpha.

"Hi," Levi whispers. A blush tried to creep on his face when he felt his hand warms up, the Alpha didn't let go of his still freezing hand.

"I'm Eren," he whispers to Levi as the priest goes with the ceremony.

"Levi," Levi whispers back.

"Nice to finally meet you, Levi."

"Umm... Nice to meet you too."

The priest clears his throat and the two turns their attention to him.

"Sorry," they both said in unison.

*****

Levi awkwardly sat on the bed while Eren took a shower. The Alpha was kind enough to let him shower first.

He is currently in the Yeager's house, in Eren's room. The young Alpha didn't have a house yet so they have to do it here. Levi is nervous of what to come, plus! The Yeagers might hear him!

After the long ceremony, Levi got his wedding band and was able to chat with Eren's mother, Carla. The woman is an Omega which helps Levi a lot he got someone to talk to aside from his mother.

Omegas aren't allowed to talk to higher dynamics if they were not spoken to. And he was right, his father doesn't have plans on talking to him. He wasn't able to talk to Eren because the Alpha was surrounded by other people.

The sound of the opening and closing of the bathroom room door startled Levi out of his skin.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," Eren appears, hair still dump, beads of water falls on his bare chest, a towel around his waist.

Levi averts his gaze away from him. He didn't look when Eren slips on a pair of boxers and dips on the bed. The Alpha snaked his arms over Levi's waist and pulled him close.

"You smell so good," Eren buried his nose on the raven's neck, right on his scent gland.

Levi tried to suppress a moan when the Alpha's hand travels on his body. When Eren sucks on his gland he can no longer suppress his moans, warm hands travel through his body making sure to warm up his cold skin.

Levi's moan turns into a surprised yelp when the Alpha harshly bit his neck until his skin break and bleeds out. Levi felt his entire body weakens at the sudden assault.

Eren slowly lay him on the bed before taking his wrist and scrape his teeth on the glands there. He did the same on Levi's other wrist. The Alpha didn't continue on his inner thighs, which is confusing Levi.

"Why?" Levi breaths.

"You just presented yesterday am I right?" Eren lay next to him and pulls the Omega in his arms.

"Umm... Yeah..."

"After the Omega's first heat, their body is still adjusting. If I mate you now the pain will last longer than normal."

"Really?"

"Yes, but a lot of people didn't know that. So I just marked you to keep other Alphas away. They will think that I mated you based on the marks."

"I see," Levi turns around to face him. "So... You won't mate me?" He asks curiously.

Other Alpha's tend to leave their Omegas unmated to show their control over temptations. If Eren is that type of Alpha then Levi is fine with it but he can't stop thinking about what it is like to have sex. He asks his mother and she said it felt good. Levi just hopes it true. Well, Eren looks like a real-life Adonis.

"Well... I'll mate you if you wanted it." Eren his face on the crook of his neck again. "You smell so good."

Levi stayed like that, his neck sting like shit same with the wounds on his wrist. His eyes grew heavy at the blood loss but he quickly snaps awake when Eren started talking again.

"Levi is it okay for you to start our new life in Oregon?"

"Oregon?" Levi heard about this. Whoever reaches Oregon can claim up to 320 acres of free land. But the journey is treacherous, thousands of travelers die of exhaustion, cholera and wild animals along the road.

"I know it will be hard but don't worry, like what I promise to your father I'll take care of you." Eren snuggle closer to him.

"Where ever you go, I'll follow," even if Eren gave him a choice, Levi still can't feel the freedom.

"Really? Are you okay with this?"

"Yes," Levi tried to suppress a sigh.

"Thank you!" Eren hugs him. The alpha practically beams in excitement. "This is amazing! Will go on adventures together!"

"I don't call adventures when I am dying of cholera," Levi chuckles on his husband's childish behavior.

"I'm a doctor you know, that illness will run away from me. Who needs an apple a day when you are married to a doctor?"

"Apples are expensive." Levi casually runs his fingers on the Alpha's hair.

"Then will have apples on our rations. We have 3 days to prepare before the first wagon train will set off. Since it's spring, fresh grass will be able to feed the oxen, though they will be less grass the weather will be cooler." Eren yawns. "Good night..."

Levi felt the Alpha's whole body relaxed. Levi stared at his husband. The Yeagers was known to be the family of doctors, Eren was known as a very bright kid that is why he graduate earlier regardless of his age. That was according to Carla.

Levi cups his sleeping face, Eren is nice, actually too nice.

Maybe traveling to Oregon isn't such a bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi feels like he got a child instead of a husband. Eren was so hype to travel to Oregon, he kept telling stories about the trip almost the whole day and he is not stopping.

Now they are in a parlor, checking and buying clothes that will last five months as well as survive the rough trails.

"Cotton and linens wouldn't do sir, wool can protect you through night and day." the salesman informs.

"Okay, then that will take. Levi, what do you prefer wearing?" Eren turns him with a smile.

"Ahhhh... Any, I guess..." Levi chose his words carefully, he is still not used to Eren's kindness.

"I mean is, are you comfortable in wearing feminine clothing or masculine?"

That took Levi off guard. Eren always lets him decide for his own but the raven didn't expect that the Alpha will be meticulous on every detail just to make him comfortable.

"Ahhh... Any? I'm fine with any." the Omega decided to play it safe.

"Okay, will have half feminine clothing and another half of masculine clothing for my husband," Eren happily tells the salesman.

"No, that's not-" before Levi could continue he was dragged away by the staffs and took his measurements.

Eren was busy talking to the salesman, leaving Levi alone standing on the racks of clothes while the staff tries to find clothes on his size. Levi felt bad, Eren will spend more money than expected now.

"Levi there you are," Carla came into the store and went straight to Levi. Looking over to her son the counter she sighs. "You know that my son won't travel to Oregon if you disagreed."

"What?" chill runs down on his spine. Carla could hate him for agreeing.

"When Eren was a child he wanted to be a treasure hunter and an adventurer. He won't let that dream go even when he grew up. He wanted to have a job that had to do with traveling, like a messenger." Carla giggles. "But as a Yeager, he had to carry the tradition, as expected, he refuses to go to medical school. Luckily, I was there. I told Eren that traveling is packed up with dangers that can cause anyone harm, I told him that if he finishes his degree he can cure himself during his future travels. So he studies harder than anyone and graduated with flying colors."

"Wow," words just came out of Levi's mouth.

"Still his father forbids him to go anywhere, so Eren challenged him in a bet. He told Grisha if one family member agrees, he will travel, otherwise, he will stay. Grisha ask all the remaining Yeager's and none of them agreed, I can't agree because of Grisha."

"Then who agreed?" Levi asks curiously.

"You," Carla smiles at him.

Levi stared at her with horror, Eren's father will kill him.

"Eren ask you if you will travel with him to Oregon on your first night together. So you are counted as a Yeager now. Eren won the bet." Carla shrugs still with a smile on her face. "I thank you for that. Please take care of my son."

Carla left him there standing and went to Eren at the counter. Levi spaced out, he snaps awake when Eren dragged him out of the store, Carla is following them still with a smile on her face.

****

"Levi, what do you think?" Eren practically threw a shotgun at him.

Levi caught it with shaking hands. He held a gun before only once, his father taught him the basic because his father really expects that will be an Alpha. Levi feels the weight on his hands before replying to his husband. "These are good for hunting."

"Okay, we'll take two of these and those guns, two as well." Eren casually points at the gun on the display cases.

Levi's brows furrow at Eren decision again. Eren also brought two fishing rods, now two sets is guns. Eren is spending too much.

"Umm... Eren..." Levi shyly tugs on the Alpha's sleeve. Omega's aren't supposed to speak if they are not spoken to but Levi really needs to do this for the sake of surviving the Oregon Trail. If Eren will use too much money on supplies they might run out on the road.

"Oh, excuse me." Eren politely excuse himself from the salesman before turning his attention to Levi. "Yeah?"

"Ummm... Do you really need to buy two guns?" Levi said meekly, eyes on the floor.

"Of course, one for you too!" Eren beams.

"W-What?"

"We're going fishing together and hunting! I want to take down a buffalo or a bear!" Eren beams in excitement.

Levi blinks several times at him. Is Eren really letting him come with him when he fish or hunt? Omega's are not supposed to do what Alphas do, lower dynamics have to do chores such as cleaning and cooking.

Eren turns to the salesman and continues his transactions. Levi doesn't care now if they are short in money during the journey Levi doesn't mind helping Eren out, whether it is fishing or hunting.

In the end, they finished buying all the necessity. 200 pounds of flour and bacon with additional rations, sewing kits, fabrics, cooking utilities, and clothing. Eren already brought a wagon and oxen so Levi had to worry about is his cooking skills. Carla was kind enough to let him borrow the kitchen so he could practice and he's been practicing since day one.

Out in the wild, he had to be wise in order to serve food for his Alpha.

Good thing Grisha Yeager is not in the house, he could have kick Levi out for touching the things on his house. He must be angry, well Eren did outsmart him.

"Levi~" Eren whined like a child, body slump on the stairs. They have to sleep early than normal this time.

Levi quickly cleans up, Eren is really like a child he won't sleep if Levi won't join him in the bed.

Seeing Levi cleaning up Eren went to the room first and waits. When Levi enters the room the Alpha is already in the bed, Levi slowly slid in but Eren grabs him and pulls him on his chest. Levi can't stop the blush from crawling on his cheeks.

"Thank you, Levi," Eren rubs his face on top of Levi's head. "You smell good..."

Eren instantly fell asleep while holding him close. Levi brushes his fingers on the Alpha's chocolate strands. Levi nuzzles closer on the other's warmth.

It feels nice to know that someone is treating him equally.

Tomorrow they will start their journey at dawn. Truth be told, Levi can't hide his excitement, traveling to Oregon as well as living his new life with Eren.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren woke up earlier than expected like seriously the Alpha woke up at midnight. Levi tried to fight the drowsiness in him and help his husband prepare but Eren pushes him down back to their bed.

"It's okay you can sleep, I'll just wake you at 3," the whispers on his ear and kissing his eyes close.

So Levi stayed but he tries to stay awake to see what Eren is doing. The Alpha moves to his working table and starts checking some vials.

"What are those?" Levi's voice came like a croak.

"These are antivenoms. Snakes bites are common during travels. These guys will go in handy." Eren simply states as he packs the items. "We can still make some meds out of herbs along the roads but we can't be sure to find exact amounts so.."

Eren continues but Levi is only half listening. The Alpha mentioned "we" instead, Levi doesn't know anything about medicines or herbs but Eren did say that they will do things together. Well, Levi is not opposed to it, he is willing to learn everything. He had an education but it stopped abruptly when he was presented, he read some of Eren's books during his free time and discovered that the Alpha is crazy about traveling.

The Alpha focused on the diseases and probable injuries while traveling. He studied poisonous plants to learn their cure, same things he does on animal bites and contagious illnesses. Aside from all high advance medicines, Eren also had journals from old folks who focused their studies on medicinal herbs and flowers.

The Alpha already packed all the necessary medical supply that he needed during the journey, with a doctor around the people who will be joining them are relieved knowing that help is near.

"Levi are you still awake?"

"Yeah..." Levi sat up to stop the drowsiness. What kind of Omega he is to his Alpha if he doesn't support Eren in every way?

"I have suppressants for you here but it's not enough. I suggest you'll only drink one if you feel that your heat is on the edge."

Levi drowsiness was thrown away. Eren had suppressant, those things were expensive! A lot of Omegas were thrilled with the news that a new drug can stop one's heat, the drug came out and too much of everyone's dismay, it was too expensive.

Heats are no joke it is painful as hell, though some Omegas said that an Alpha can relieve the pain. Levi is not sure. Now to think of it, Eren got him the drug it only means that Eren doesn't have any plans of mating him.

It was..... disappointing.

Levi can't help a frown, during the past few days he manages to sneak a peek at Eren every time the Alpha got out of the bathroom or he is simply changing. Plus, Carla came to him while he was practicing making bread. The older Omega gossips about mating and love bites, saying that only the first bites hurt like a bitch but after some time it will feel like heaven. Those chats with Carla only made Levi curious and eager to let Eren mount him. But it seems like Eren doesn't have any interest in those things, the Alpha is so hyped about going to Oregon.

Levi decided to go back to sleep, he can't argue with his Alpha's decision being an Omega and all. Or maybe Eren doesn't want to mate because he liked someone else? Well, they did have an arranged marriage. And it feels like Eren was just happy because Levi agreed to go to Oregon. The rave felt a painful pang on his chest.

Surely Eren will learn to like him while they are traveling right? Because Levi can't stop himself from falling too hard, mainly because the Eren is different. Levi like it very much when Eren depends on him like how the Alpha will whine for him to go to bed because he can't sleep without inhaling his scent. Or the way Eren will cling to him like a gecko when the brunette tells more traveling stories to him like he was trapping Levi so that the Omega can't escape from hearing all those stories.

Still, Levi can't erase the idea that Eren might like someone.

 

*****

"Alright! Gather around! Trail Master Pixes is on his way, double check your wagons and belongings...."

Eren's beaming like a ray of Sunshine, he can't seem to stay in place. He would visit each wagon and their owners, engaging in conversation about the journey.

Levi just stands there next to their wagon and watch Eren bounce around. He chose to wear feminine clothing, for now, a bonnet shading his face from the betting sun, a long sleeve navy blue dress, an apron around his waist with pockets to store stuff and tough boots that were meant for traveling.

"I've never seen Eren so happy like this," a voice came from behind the raven.

Levi instinctively backs away from the Alpha who 'magically' appeared behind him.

This one is literally a giant! Levi felt so small and helpless just by looking at those big ass yellow eyebrows. He had the urge to whine for his Alpha for protection or to show the marks on his neck to prove that he belongs to someone but his stupid dress is covering up the marks.

"Oh no. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Erwin Smith, I'll be joining this wagon train as well. I just want to meet everyone." Erwin held his hand out.

Levi stared at him from top to bottom, totally ignoring the offered hand. Levi had a bad feeling about this Alpha, though there is nothing wrong with him, its just a feeling though. He examines Erwin's clothing and it simply tells that this Alpha is a merchant, a traveling one.

Erwin let his hand drop and just gave Levi a polite smile. "The Yeager's were once my family's trading partners, I was with my father when I first met your husband. Eren was a tough kid then always angry and aggressive." He chuckles.

Levi wants to claw this jerk! Is this Alpha making Eren look bad?! Levi doesn't care shit if Eren was once aggressive because-

Levi jerks when he felt a weight on his shoulders. An overpowering scent of pine and rainforest invaded his senses. It was his Alpha.

"Excuse me sir, but what are you doing with my mate?" Eren almost growls at him but a sarcastic smile is painted on his face.

"Oh, hello Eren. It's nice to see you again." Erwin beams happily.

"Yeah, yeah. What are you doing with my mate?" Eren asks again, this time anger trails in his voice.

"We were just talking."

"That's not what I saw."

Levi snuggled closer on his Alpha. Despite the heated atmosphere, Levi feels drowsy from Eren's scent. Now he knows why Eren always inhaling his scent during bedtime.

"I can assure you Eren, we were just talking." Erwin defends.

"You think I didn't notice how your eyes travel on my Omega when you first came here?" Eren's ocean eyes turn to gold.

Instead of feeling frightened, Levi felt safe around his angry Alpha. But of course, the others are getting tense at the sight.

"Woah! Woah!" A bald old man came to view and block the two Alpha's glare battle. "Settle down there, stallions! We haven't left for the trial yet and you guys want to end each other lives?!" The laughs as if everything was just a joke.

"We are just having a conversation, sir," Erwin said innocently.

"Yeah, a pleasant one," Eren added sarcastically.

"I see," Pixis stared down at Levi before nodding at him. "Well, I guess we could line up now. Don't want to be behind schedule!"

Pixis proceed to his horse. Erwin gave them a bow and a smile before going to his own wagon. Eren cup Levi's face with both hands, gently guiding the Omega to face him.

"It's going to be okay, I won't leave your side no matter what." Eren gave him a peck on the lips.

Everyone already lined up their wagons and waited for Pixis to give the signal. Not long enough the old Alpha pulled the trigger in the sky.

Levi eyed the long road they're about to travel but his worries went away when his husband block his view with the usual beaming smile. He extends his hand for Levi.

Levi accepted it with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Sorry for not updating, writers block is killing me! Please help me! I need ideas! You can reach me on my email it is on my profile.
> 
> Thank you again!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! Fluff! Fluff! FLUFF!!!!

Levi bounced from his seat, the road had been bumpy on the trail lately when they finally get moving. The wagon train left a nasty trail dust behind, the good thing on the first rotation Levi's wagon was first. No dust but he had to experience the rough road first.

On the other hand, Eren is clearly enjoying. They sat side by side at the couch, Eren had full control of the oxen. When their wagon bounces on the rough terrain, Eren would laugh like a child enjoying a piggyback ride.

Levi wanted to show his annoyance just how Eren freely express his feelings right now but he rather not. He doesn't want Eren to misunderstand him. Levi wanted this trip, he wanted to go to another place and start a new but the process of reaching it is getting on his nerves. He wanted to complain so bad, mainly because he never experience any of this. The heat, the mosquitoes, the hellish roads, the creep blonde guy who seem to stare at him more and-

Levi's internal muttering stopped when he felt an arm snake around his waist. Eren pulled him close him. The Omega can feel his cheeks burning at the sudden closeness they shared.

"It's a little bumpy, huh?" Eren smiled down at him.

Levi slowly nods and snuggled even closer. His list of complaints was ripped, crumpled and thrown out of the window when he locked eyes with his husband. Eren is so happy, the raven can see it in his eyes, for some reasons his heart skipped a beat.

Noontime came and Levi hardly notices it, he was preoccupied basking on his husband's warmth and laughs that he forgot the time. Lucky him he doesn't have to cook or bake just yet because he prepared slices of bread and biscuits before they left as a kickstart meal.

While Eren tends the oxen, Levi took the basket containing a checkered blanket and a box of bread. He gained the courage to ask a small amount of hot water from the wagon next to theirs. It belonged to an Omega named Armin Arlert, for an Omega he travels alone and seeks Oregon to be a teacher there, teaching everyone about equality of the dynamics. Levi envied him, despite being an Omega his parents let him continued his education and allowed him to travel on his own.

If only... no... If he did end up like Armin then he won't meet Eren. Levi will never exchange that. Thanking the Omega, Levi proceeds to his task, he places the sealed wooden teapot with matching teacups (he got it as a farewell gift from his mom) in the basket. Levi continued down the fields where Eren tied their oxen to graze on the grass.

Eren immediately saw him and help him set up next to a tree. For lunch, they have bread with blueberry filling and camomile tea.

"Levi! This is so good!" Eren moans after going back to munching his loaf.

Levi tried so hard to hide his smug smile. It just feels right, he loves seeing Eren eating the food he made, plus, praising him. When they finished their meal, Levi put away the box and the tea set back in the basket, he was about to leave when Eren stopped him.

"Where are you going?" The Alpha gave his signature pout.

"I'm cleaning up," Levi supplied, avoiding looking at Eren's cute face.

"Let's do it later, come here for a sec."

Levi cannot argue, he places the basket and sat next to Eren. The Alpha immediately wrapped him in his arms and pulled him flush on his chest. Levi's eyes were about to drop at the strong scent of his Alpha when he felt Eren's chest vibrating. Eren's growling, his arms tighten around him as if there was a threat.

"Eren is there-"

"Erwin."

Levi didn't think twice and snuggled closer to seek comfort and protection from the Alpha.

"He watched as from afar but he moved away when I noticed," Eren growled possessively.

Levi took a peek, eyes searching if the blonde is still lurking around when he found none he relaxed but Eren didn't. The Alpha is still growling and his blue-green eyes were now golden yellow. It's time for Levi to do his magic.

The Omega slightly raises himself so he can straddle the Alpha. When Eren's gold eyes are still on guard and not paying him any attention, Levi place both hands on his face and forced the other to look at him. Eren's eyes tried to avert but Levi took him by surprise by pressing his lips on his husband. This is not what Levi hope will turn out but it works, somehow he didn't feel a shame of it too since his instincts are screaming on him to just go with the flow, Levi did and god it's worth it.

Eren came back to his senses and started to kiss back. It was a gentle yet sweet kiss, no tongue, no fighting for dominance, just a simple kiss that holds strong feelings.

When they parted, Eren snuggled lovingly on him. "Heh, our first kiss since we get married..."

"This is not our first," the raven said, casually running his finger on the Alpha's untamed hair.

"The one on the church is not counted," Eren whined pathetically.

"I guess you're right... It was scripted... And you're not a good kisser then," Levi teased.

"Oh, really?" Eren switched their places, Levi gave a soft 'oof' when his back hits the blanket on the ground.

Levi should be afraid, Eren's eyes turned gold again and staring down at him as if he was a deer caught by a wolf but Levi found himself giggling, a simple message to tell his Alpha that: I am not fucking scared of you, idiot. Eren got the message, his hand slide down the Omega's curves, he stopped at the waist, put pressure on it until Levi gave a laughing fit.

"S-stop! I-I can't breathe!" Levi manages to say between laughs. Eren stopped at the request and mouthed on the Omega's scent gland on the neck, Levi titled his head on the side to give Eren more access. For some reason, Levi finds that act normal.

"So, do you still want to tease your Alpha?" Eren whispered in his ear.

Levi can't help but smirk. "You bet I will."

* * *

 

Armin stared at the distance, his eyes landed on the newlyweds down the fields and witness their cute tumbles and plays. Heat fills his face when he saw the Alpha mouths the other's scent gland. He met the other Omega, Levi, and he envied him so much. Armin knew Eren, he was the one who introduced traveling to the Alpha. He just can't believe that Eren didn't notice or recognize him.

Yes, he had a crush on Eren. Yes, he knew that Eren is now married to a hot, beautiful, and sexy Omega.

But it wouldn't hurt to approach the Alpha again right?

* * *

 

Eren pulled him into his lap and continued mouthing on the raven's neck. Levi basked on the attention when he noticed eyes on them, the Omega snapped his head on the wagon trains. He saw Armin, still looking at them, not on Levi but on Eren. Levi mirrored Eren's growl, hands possessively wrapped around his Alpha. Eren didn't mind one bit and continue on his task. Armin noticed Levi's death glare and backed away.

Fuck, not another blonde! And not on his Alpha! Now, Levi completely understood Eren's possessiveness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!!!

Chapter 5

Levi will never understand why people have to gather around the bonfire while singing songs of death and despair regarding their current journey.

Like what kids do during camping, they will tell ghost stories. Trail Master Pixies is more willing to tell his tale. Instead of ghost stories, he told tragic experiences as the Trail Master. He counted those who died on the trail, how bandits stole their goods and worst- how Omegas got stolen from their Alphas.

Levi felt Eren's arm snaked around his waist and pulled him closer. Of course, all of the mated Alphas shows possessiveness in the circle.

Everyone knew better than to stole someone else's Omega. During the old days, Alphas will fight to the death for an Omega. And if they found that a certain Omega is barren, it only means death to the poor Omega.

Levi turns until he was facing Eren's chest. He snuggled closer to him like he can feel the hands of those bandits dragging him away from his husband. Pixie's stories became intense as he gave every detail of his tale. Levi was not the only one who feel uncomfortable at the stories. Taking a peek on Eren's strong arms, he saw Armin. The blonde Omega is terrified, blue eyes blown wide in fear. Levi felt sorry for him, but he will never share his Eren.

"Are you okay?" Eren ask, rubbing his back.

"Fine... The story is just..." Levi once again bury his face on Eren's face.

"We could sleep?"

"I think, I like that-"

"When there is bad days, there are good days as well," Pixies chipped in.

As stated everyone's good lighten up. Like anyone else, Levi turns to face the story teller with interest. Eren seemed excited as well. 

When no one interrupts, Pixies continued. "During the early times, we don't have a doctor on board so, as the Trail Master, I helped an Omega gave birth. It was an amazing feeling to held Chap, he was so small and adorable. Chap made it to Oregon safely and healthy."

Levi can't help but smile. Sure they all can die on the trail but good things happened too.

Leaning on his husband, Levi covered a yawn with the back of his hand. He can literally sleep in Eren with his scent around him. It felt right and safe. Yet he can feel a certain blue eyes on him again, and it send shivers on his spine.

Eren notice it too but everytime he glared at the googling blonde, Erwin will just return him an innocent smile. And it really makes the brunet's blood boil.

"Eren, can we go?" Levi looked up to him. He really felt tired and most of all he doesn't want to stay in the camp fire with Erwin.

"Sure, Love." Eren replyed lovelying. He stands up, picking Levi in bridal style before saying his goodnights to every one.

"Take it easy, doc." Connie, one of their wagon neighbors teased.

Eren just laughs it off whike Levi hid his red face on the Alpha's chest. Completely embarrassed. But he didn't missed the sour face on Erwin, it lasted a few seconds but Levi seen it. Not to mention, he caught Arlert again, he looked disappointed at the comment.

Eren took him to their wagon, they decided to place their wagon a little bit of a distance from the group. Hoping for a little privacy.

They fixed their bed under the wagon before they slid in. Levi was immediately pulled into a hard chest. Eren nuzzled his hair, inhaling his scent like it was his sleeping pill. Levi basked at the attention, he found himself purring with delight.

"Levi?"

"Hmmm?" Levi purred softly.

"What do you think about our first day?"

"I... It's more tiring than expected..." Levi said honestly. Snuggling closer to his Alpha, silently telling him that he didn't regret going to Origin with him. Then he added. "But it's fun."

"I'm sorry, I drag you into this.." Eren pulled him away, just enough that they would lock gaze. "I'm pretty selfish, right?"

"No... Don't say that, remember that I say where ever you go I'll follow?"

"Yes, but you said that during our first night... So..."

Levi closed the gap between then with a kiss. He can't stop it, because Eren is so damn cute when he look guilty. The Alpha kissed him back, until he dominated Levi's mouth. 

The omega moaned, Eren shifted until he was above Levi. He broke the kiss, resting his forehead on his Omega.

"Levi, I want to hear what really felt, what you really think. I want us to be honest." 

Levi stared back at him. Contimplating if he'll voice out everything on his husband but all the hesitation when to drain when Eren looked at him in the eyes sincerely. Levi broke down

"I... Hate being an Omega..." Levi sobs. Allowing himself to cry and letting Eren see it all.

He really hated being an Omega, nobody wants to be one of the lowest dynamic. But now, as he lock eyes with his husband. It felt like he can handle everything.

"But... Because of you.. The way you treat me equally... I don't hate it anymore as much as I hate it before," Levi smiled stroking the Alpha's face.

"I glad you open this up to me. I completely understand. It must be hard accepting your fate." Eren wipe away his Omega's tears. He remembered the words his mother told him. To cherish Levi like a jewel for he was Eren's ticket to freedom. "Thank you. I can't thank you enough. You gave me my freedom, Levi. And I'm willing to give yours, just say the word."

Levi stared back at him. Shock at the Alpha's offer. Freedom? Where is freedom? Going back to his home and let his father control him? No, freedom is right here. A partner that treats him equally. That's Levi's freedom.

"Let me stay with you and be your mate, your equal. That's all I ask."

"So your fine with this hellish journey then?" Eren smiled at him.

"I can manage. I might not be a perfect Omega but I can be a perfect partner." Levi snake his arms around the Alpha's neck and pulled him on a hug.

Eren nuzzled on his neck like the usual with a content croon. "Thank you..." He whispered on the Omega's ear before capturing his lips once again.

Eren licked, asking Levi for permission. Levi didn't think twice and opened his mouth. He whined when his Alpha slid his tongue it, tasting every corner of his mouth. 

"I'll make you love being an Omega." Eren whispered on his lips when they parted. And mouth on Levi's neck, trailing hot kisses on the Omega's chest until his Alpha's hand reach over his skirt. Caressing both of his legs.

Levi was a panting mess. He bit his lower lip to keep down the moans. It will be embarrassing when the wagon neighborhood can hear how much his Alpha worship him. His head was clouded with lust when Eren push his skirt up and pulled down his drawers.

A surprised gasped managed to escape his lips when his Alpha lick a stripe of his hard shaft. When Eren took him whole, Levi is in heaven. 

Levi will certainly love being an Omega now.


End file.
